Storybook Adventure
How it works... Storybook *Complete all Chapters of the Storybook Adventure events to earn new animals and learn about the origins of the Animal Forests along the way! *New prize after completing each chapter! |-| 1st= The Secret Of Swan Lake *The Secret Of The Swan Lake Event was available at level 14. ---- Chapter 1 (3 Acts) 1. Plant 6 Aura Apples. (Skip: 6 ) 2. Harvest 6 Aura Apples. (Skip: 6 ) 1. Visit 2 Neighbors. (Skip: 2 ) Prize: 1 Swan Princess ---- Chapter 2 (3 Acts) 1. Feed your Swan Princess 10 times. (Skip: 3 ) 2. Visit 3 Neighbors. (Skip: 3 ) 3. Harvest 5 Spell Melons. (Skip: 15 ) Prize: 9,000 ---- Chapter 3 (3 Acts) 1. Harvest 8 Mana Bananas. (Skip: 8 ) 2. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 4. (Skip: 4 ) 3. Hatch a Fairy Ferret. (Skip: 6 ) Prize: 1 Decorative Egg ---- Chapter 4 (3 Acts) 1. Hatch a Rainguin. (Skip: 10 ) 2. Collect 30 Mysterious Eggs by Harvesting. (Skip: 30 ) 3. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 7. (Skip: 7 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 5 (4 Acts) 1. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 10. (Skip: 10 ) 2. Feed your Rainguin 20 times. (Skip: 20 ) 3. Hatch a Skyger. (Skip: 5 ) 4. Collect 12 Realm Runes . (Skip: 24 ) Prize: 1 Swan Topiary ---- Chapter 6 (4 Acts) 1. Spend 200k coins. (Skip: 20 ) 2. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 13. (Skip: 3 ) 3. Collect 55 Mysterious Eggs by Harvesting. (Skip: 55 ) 4. Feed your Rainguin 45 times. (Skip: 45 ) Prize: 15 ---- Chapter 7 (4 Acts) 1. Collect 5 Tiaras from Hatching. (Skip: 30 ) 2. Harvest 8 Spell Melons. (Skip: 30 ) 3. Collect 30 Realm Runes. (Skip: 45 ) 4. Evolve your Swan Princess to level 15. (Skip: 287 ) Prize: 1 Swan Prince TheSecretOfTheSwanLakeEventpopup.jpg 'Storybook Adventure: The Secret Of Swan Lake' *Once upon a time there was a duckling that wasn't accepted by her other duckling friends. She wasn't as colorful as the other ducklings and couldn't seem to fit in. All the other ducklings had Conducktor mommies and daddies, but this little one was raised by her Rainguin parents. *It felt like the duckling didn't belong, so she decided to run away from home. She journeyed for days and days, traveling to villages unknown and forests unexplored. No matter where she searched she never truly could relate to anyone. *Months passed and the duckling felt as though she'd never find anyone to bond with. She was just about to give up the search when someone from her past caught up with her. Her Rainguin stepbrother, who was worried sick from the moment she left, had finally found her! He explained to her that after she left, he found a strange, decorative egg in their garden... *The egg seemed oddly familiar to the duckling even though she didn't remember it at all. As soon as she touched the egg, a whirl of magic encircled the duckling. A Fairy Ferret appeared! "Hello my sweet gosling. I am your Fairy Ferret-Mother. You are not a duckling, but the long lost Swan Princess from a far away kingdom! It is your destiny to return with me." *The Fairy Ferret-Mother announces, "It's time to return home! Are you ready?" The gentle Swan Princess nods her head as the Ferret-Mother begins to flap her wings. A faint glowing orb appears before her and quickly fades away. "My magic is depleted from my long journey to find you... I must enlist the help of a Skyger to help open a portal home!" *As the Fairy Ferret-Mother and Skyger open a portal to a long-lost kingdom, the Swan's stepbrother approaches. "I have never thought of you as a stepsister. You will always be family to me. Travel safely and visit me often!" The two embraced before the Swan Princess gave a wave and stepped through the portal. *The Swan Princess and her Fairy Ferret-Mother step out of the portal and discover a magical lake with water as pure as the night sky. A glowing tiara floats in the center of the lake. Her Fairy Ferret-Mother places the tiara on her head and she fully transforms into a beautiful Swan Princess! From across the lake a Swan Prince approaches, and as their eyes meet they realize it is love at first sight. They dance and dance for nights, falling in love and they all lived happily ever after. |-| 2nd= League of Extraordinary Animals *The League of Extraordinary Animals Event is available at level ?. ---- Chapter 1 (? Acts) 'Storybook Adventure: League of Extraordinary Animals' * * * * * * * Category:Gameplay